Payback
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Sasuke, as payback, turns himself into Naruto like he did in the second episode. It is just bad timing Hinata finally had enough courage to do something about her crush on Naruto. A little OOC, SasHina, twoshot only.
1. Sasuke's payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: Sasuke, as payback, turns himself into Naruto like he did in the second episode. It is just bad timing Hinata finally had enough courage to do something about her crush on Naruto.

Payback is sweet

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, spiky blonde hair, wide blue innocent eyes, rough hands, whiskers on his cheeks, and e was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

He wanted payback for the time Naruto hit on Sakura in _his _body, now he was about to get it.

That very morning Sasuke ran out without paying for his ramen, he had no idea how Naruto could eat so much, egged the 5th rock face, grabbed Sakura's boob and stole Kakashi's books.

At the end of the day Sasuke felt rather disgusted with himself as he walked down the back streets of his home town, but that was soon to change.

He noticed a girl with pale lavender eyes and midnight blue hair struggling with her bags. Sneering at how her weakness was even more disgusting then being in Naruto's body he went to walk past her.

"N-N-Naruto, w-what are y-you doing here?" she asked as he tried to get past her unnoticed, cursing his luck he turned to her with a bright smile that seemed to unnerve her a little.

"I don't know what you mean Hyuuga, I always come this way." He gave a forced laugh but when he looked at her face it was filled with confusion, '_Damn it, Naruto doesn't call her Hyuuga. What is her name again, Hanna Hillier? Hinata, that's right the weak one.'_

"N-Naruto," he inwardly cringed at her stuttering, '_pathetic' _he thought. "I-I have s-s-something t-to t-tell you." She whispered so gently that he could hardly hear what she had said; his curiosity reared its head.

He watched her as her small pink tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip before she bit it softly; he gulped as thoughts flew through his head form just that small action alone. He watched as a dark pink blush rose from her chest to the point of her ears, he cheeks now rosy and her lip swallowed from her biting it, he had to admit she looked, dare he say it, kissable.

For the first time he saw her he looked, really looked at her, she was wearing her usual mesh jacket with dark pants, but he noted how beautiful she was when she blushed. Looking around he wondered what she was doing walking through a back ally alone, the place was dark, covered by trees and the fact the sun was going to set, and dirty form not being cleaned.

Didn't this girl known there are dangerous people who like young pretty girls like her. Is she trying to get attacked? His eyebrows furrowed as he saw her looking at the ground as she started stuttering again.

"I-I like y-y-you Naruto." His eyes widened just a little before going back to his own cold face, his heart was beating rather fast and he wondered if it was because of her, but why would her confession for _Naruto _make _his _heart beat faster?

He opened his mouth to tell her to go away but before he could he felt soft lips on his. It was almost like it was in slow motion, her head came up from looking at the ground, her face became darker and her face slowly came up to his. And then the softest pair of lips he had ever felt descended upon his, warm and innocent, barely there and yet he felt as though he could drown.

His eyes were closed and instead of pushing her away he pulled her closer, wanting, needing more. He heard her gasp and he inwardly smirked, he heard the bags dropped from her hands but instead of moving away to pick them up he felt her hands shyly encircle around his neck. His own hands moved down her back and pushed even closer to him, he felt as though any second he would devour her and then wake up and discover it was only a dream.

There was a crashing sound, two carts running in together, the sound caused Hinata to pull away, and he stares at the wall as she gathered her fallen bags and foods.

"Sasuke." A scream came from above them and both Hinata and he look up to see Naruto jumping from the air and landing only a few feet from them. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" he hissed at him, ignoring Hinata until she let out a squeak.

Naruto's eyes landed on her and noticed how red she was, "Hinata did this jerk do something to you?" he asked and she shook her head wildly as her face grew darker.

Smugly Sasuke added, "I didn't do anything she didn't like." He said and proudly watched as her face, if possible, grew even darker to the point it was as red as a tomato.

Naruto looked between the two before letting out a gasp, "Hinata you didn't?" he whispered to her, she shook her head almost crying.

"I-I-I g-g-got t-t-to g-go." Grabbing her bags she darted out the ally way.

Watching her go Sasuke could only smirk, he had enjoyed their kiss and honestly wouldn't have minded if it went further, sighing he turned to the blonde and got ready for a fight he was sure to win.

"Payback is great isn't it Naruto." They lunged at each other, one with a glare the other with a smug smirk thinking of the kiss that happened just moments ago, he'll be sure to run into her again in another ally, but next time as himself.

-

The end, it was just a drabble to help me get over a writers block that seems to have appeared over the holidays.

I tried to keep the in character as much as I could

Written by Jessica


	2. Hinata's payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is the second and the last chapter of 'Payback', Hinata gets back at Sasuke along with the help of Naruto and Sakura.

THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF PAYBACK!!!!!!

Hinata's payback,

Sasuke sat at the ramen stand with Naruto and Sakura. He wasn't paying any attention to the two idiots as they spoke about training, strangely it was only Naruto who was really talking, and Sakura would every now and then blush and add something.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's strange behavior, knowing she would've heard about him kissing, or really her kissing him, Hinata and thinking he liked the shy and modest type of girl and tried to copy her.

"N-Naruto, w-what do you t-think a-about your r-ramen?" Sasuke heard Sakura ask, he rolled his dark eyes at her attempt to act like the young Hyuuga.

"I love it. There really is nothing better than ramen, you know that?" Naruto went on and on about what kinds of ramen he liked and how he liked it and where he liked to eat it.

Sighing Sasuke wondered how he ended up with them, an idiot fox demon who would cry over the littlest spill of ramen and a pink haired girl who thought herself in love with him. He let a smirk grace his ivory face; he really did care about them but only as family and friends, comrades and rivals.

Looking through the masses of people Sasuke saw something that made his heart speed up and his eyes grow darker with amusement as he watch the small girl almost trip over a flower stand. He saw her go into the alley, the very same where it all started.

"I'm going," he stated to his friends, who at his every voice stopped and turned to him with questioning looks on their faces.

"S-Sasuke w-where a-are you o-off t-to w-when y-you haven't e-even f-finished y-your ramen?" Sakura asked and Sasuke fixed her with a glare, not a bone chilling one just one that meant 'I'm going to do whatever I want', she defensively moved back into her chair.

He rolled his eyes at the fakeness of her actions knowing full well Sakura would never do something like that.

He started walking off towards the alley hoping she wasn't already gone; he didn't even stop as Naruto yelled out to him.

"HEY SASUKE CAN I HAVE THE REST OF YOUR RAMEN?" Ignoring the blonde hyper active ninja as he walked/pushed through the crowd and walked to the alley way entrance.

Walking down through the dirty back streets made him wonder why she went down this way, knowing that it was probably because of the lack of people. In fact Sasuke wondered if it was even safe for her to be walking down an alley where anyone (mainly and most likely him) could take advantage of her.

Stepping around the corner of the dirty walk way he saw shoulder length midnight blue hair and body covered with an over baggy white and light purple mesh jacket and slightly baggy black pants, it didn't take a genius (even though he was one) to figure out it was her. That plus she was the only one in the alley way.

Making his way, slowly and ninja like, over to her.

She was once again carrying bags full of food.

Standing behind her and falling into step, he knew that she knew he was there, just ten paces behind her.

He licked his lips much like a lion would while stalking its prey; he could see her trembling just slightly and his dark eyes narrowed as he moved closer to her.

He could hear breath come out quicker as he came closer, now she had stopped walking and just stood there with her back to him.

Smirking thinking he had won, at what he wasn't sure, he walked until her back was pressed against his hard chest. He could feel her body tremble even more so as he moved her hair away from her neck and placed his head there.

"I've been thinking about you all week, you're sending me crazy." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

"I-I…" she didn't finished what she was saying as he span her around and looked her over, something seemed out of place. Maybe it was the odd happiness shining in her eyes, or that her mouth was set in a full blown smile that seemed rather out of place on her, or maybe he just didn't get a good enough look at her before.

Looking over her face for almost a full minute there was something _unattractive _about her now that he was sure wasn't there the last time he saw her, something was off.

Nevertheless he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

The second his lips touched hers his eyes widened as she pushed herself into him, this was not at all like the shy Hyuuga from last time.

Now he was positive something was wrong, her lips were a little rougher (and she nibbled on his bottom lip, which was a BIG tip), and the fact that this girl tasted like oranges. Sasuke could clearly remember how Hinata had tasted, he could remember how she tasted like innocence with a little bit of cheery and rice, he knew for a fact that she didn't smell like a hospital but instead like freshly mown grass.

He pushed away from the unknown girl as she tried, yet again, to deepen the kiss.

She was standing in front of him almost panting, "Sasuke," she almost moaned in thin air.

His heart stopped as he looked the girl over, pink hair, red headband, and big green eyes full of fake love and lust. There was no mistaking it, it was Sakura and he had been had.

Sasuke heard loud and almost crazy laughter coming form the top of the building and he cursed himself for not noticing that they weren't alone earlier.

He could see his comrade laughing his little spiky blonde head off almost crying while clutching at his sides as if to stop them from opening up. He looked across from him to see the real Hinata, standing there with her face pink and her pale lavender eyes wide with shock and guilt.

Sasuke looked back to the girl in front of him, "You were apart of this?" he asked her in a deadly voice.

She looked away and he knew.

Filled to the brim with embarrassment, anger and betrayal he stalked off down the dark alley way, feeling as though he could shed a tear or two.

How he hated them.

-

He was sitting at home, it was around 6:30pm, just 5hours after what had happened, he hadn't eaten dinner, and he didn't think he could stomach the food, so he sat in his empty lounge room.

He heard a knock, he would've ignored it but the person continued to knock, he could tell from the shy knocks who was getting in the way of his brooding time and he wasn't happy, he was trying to angst and she wouldn't go away.

Opening the door enough to see her red face and teary eyes, he sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked in a way that would have made anyone burst into tears, however she was already prepared for him, and she seemed to shove his words and tone to the back of her mind.

Bowing her head to him he noticed she was holding up a picnic basket, "I-I-I d-d-didn't th-think y-you would e-eat. So, so I-I m-made t-this." She mumbled loudly and he couldn't help but smirk at her, she just seemed so cute and helpless, although he knew she wasn't.

Giving a loud sigh, he moved to let her in.

He watched her as her eyes widened when she lifted her head; he watched as her eyes took in every bit of the boring house he called a home. It was nothing really, brown walls, brown floors and nothing on the walls.

Leading her to his dining room he saw her eyes brighten and the sides of her mouth twitch, following her glaze he saw the big painting that his mother had put there years ago.

It was a bright sunflower with a stupid grin and a saying "Be Happy and Smile." He knew he should have taken that down years ago.

"Put it on the table," he told her, "I'll get the plates." He saw her nod.

He turned around to get the plates and cups for if she wanted a drink, when he turned around he saw the food and he could help but feel something stir inside him.

"Did you make this?" he asked her, she blushed and nodded as she pushed her two index fingers together. "For me?" he asked, a darker blush rose up her face and he smirked.

She had made it for him, just for him and not Naruto (dumb blonde I'll get you back for this), or her teammates but for him, Sasuke.

Sitting down across from her on the big brown table that had only two chairs placed there, he placed the soft drink of the table alone with two white plates and two glass cups.

There were four cherry rice balls, pork ramen, beef ramen and little cakes. Even though Sasuke hated sweet things he had to admit they looked rather tasty, and just for the sake for the girl across from him he would eat them even if it killed him, he was a ninja after all.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence until Hinata spoke, Sasuke was surprised and amused that she broke the silence first.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry about w-what we d-did." She whispered looking straight at him with her beautiful eyes; he swore she could see his soul…if he had one that is.

They fell aback into the silence even tenser then before and they stayed like that for a few minutes, he had to know something.

"Why?" He asked her, "I-I-I…" she start but he cut her off.

"Was it for Naruto?" he asked with poison lacing his words, he stopped when he saw her cringe.

"No, I d-didn't w-want y-you to think…" she trailed off, and his curiosity rose.

"Didn't want me to think what?" he asked and heard her mumble something that made her face even more red than it already was.

"What?" he asked with a smirk knowing it was going to be embarrassing for her; he did enjoy teasing her a little since it was just so easy.

"EASY." She said. She slapped her hands over her mouth as she noticed she had yelled it out, and he couldn't help but give a little chuckle at her actions.

"You didn't want me thinking you were easy? I understand that, I mean most girls throw themselves at me and you never did." He shrugged his brood shoulders. "Ok, did you think it up by yourself?"

She nodded, her head looking at the table as though inspecting it, "How?" he asked.

"W-w-well, I-I had a-a feeling y-you w-would t-try it again, s-so I p-put a p-plan to-together w-with S-Sakura and N-Naruto. Sakura would c-change into m-me si-since s-she w-wanted to k-kiss you so badly, a-and Naruto a-and I-I would m-make s-sure you w-would see m-me…I mean h-her." she whispered with her head still looking at the table.

"That was rather smart." He said to her, "So you were pretending to be Sakura all that time? Well no wonder I thought she was acting strange." He said out loud more to himself then to her. "Also, how did you know I would want to see you again?" he asked, his eyes glittering.

He cook have cooked an egg on her face with how hot it seemed, "B-because, I-I l-liked…" she took a deep breath, "Be-because I-I liked i-i-it." he strained to hear what she had said but he knew what he had heard and he felt a blush rise to his own cheeks before he scolded himself and made it go away.

They cleaned up their plates in a very comfortable silence.

He walked her to the door with her empty basket, "Hey Hinata, I was wondering in you would like to go to the old training grounds?" he asked her when she was on the steps leading away from his home, away from him.

She looked surprised, shocked, flattered and so very cute. "I-I will." She told him, he couldn't help them fluttering in his stomach when she agreed.

"G-goodnight Sasuke." She said as she went through the gates.

"Goodnight Hinata," he whispered as he closed his front door.

-

Hinata snuggled deeper into her warm blankets, '_Sasuke isn't so bad after all, I wonder if I should make some food for tomorrow.' _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-

Sasuke crawled under his blankets, he was very close to sleep but a certain dark blue haired, pale lavender eyed Hyuuga had been occupying his thoughts.

'_Hinata Hyuuga, smart and beautiful, a rare thing these days. I like her, I wonder if she'll bring food tomorrow.' _He drifted off to sleep; sadly his dreams of the Hyuuga were not PG or even M rated, however they kept him happy.

-

The end, written by Jessica.

**Ok there will be no more chapters, none, nada, zip, zilch, this story is finished and over with.**

**Thank you for reading, please review. **


End file.
